Field of the Invention
This disclosure provides techniques for computer simulation and rendering of phenomena. More specifically, one aspect of this disclosure presents particle-in-cell methods for the computer simulation and rendering that preserve shearing and rotation.
Description of the Related Art
Hybrid Lagrangian/Eulerian methods, in which particle and grid formulations are used in conjunction to simulate fluids and other materials undergoing large deformation, are commonplace in computer graphics simulations. However, traditional hybrid Lagriangian/Eulerian methods suffer from inherent and well-known limitations, such as unwanted dissipation of angular momentum, or noisiness and instability.